User talk:Bluecanart
Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DeathByDarkness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 23:08, 16 April 2009 XD, i love it when i edit annonymous and it says leave a message on my talk page DeathByDarkness (Talk), she is the best admin ever!!! ^^ Sure, what do you need? I'd be happy to help with the Jin page. ^^ What do you need? UchihaYoru 23:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Hello Hai. It could help if you, perhaps, managed to get some pictures of the bosses as best as you can with no one else in it, and if it's a big boss, a partial could work, like the one for Octus.DeathByDarkness 23:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Erm, shouldn't there be like, a vote or something before we change that? DeathByDarkness 23:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Subject/Headline You can keep it that way, it WAS getting old, I admit. And what happened to it? Hm. . . You can undo yourself if you try, or you can copy and paste. And how are the icions messed up? Do you mean the Jin one? It'll be like that until an icon of Jin is found similar to the others. DeathByDarkness 23:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Odd This is what I see, along with the other images down below in an orderly list. DeathByDarkness 00:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Does this sound naggy? :B If you wouldn't mind, please, in the future, don't ask questions on my User page. You can use my User talk all you want, tho ^^ So long it's not spam XD Now taking requests :D Well, I have a new goal: Any picture you need, I can get :D Monsters, Bosses, Dungeon templates, Skills, anything you want a picture of :D Just ask, and I'll have it ASAP :3 UchihaYoru 20:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru What?! You're not ruining things! D: I think you're making great additions! But see ya. . . D: DeathByDarkness 22:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Well Every little edit counts, if you ask me, even spelling/grammar/punctuation changes. DeathByDarkness 22:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Stinkin' Ronan I know. :\ Apparently something was wrong with Arme's voice or w/e, based on what a friend said. Pssh. DeathByDarkness 22:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) No Singing Arme No, her voice is bad enough, she doesn't need to shatter eardrums. xD DeathByDarkness 22:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Or I could just mute sound effects. DeathByDarkness 23:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Lonely? Aw, why? D: DeathByDarkness 23:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Votes I think it's fine, though I think you shouldn't have capitalized it like that, but oh well. DeathByDarkness 00:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) -_- First off, please sign your messages so I don't have to search for who it is. Second off, sorry, but I can't get Jin's 3rd skill until he actually comes out. :I UchihaYoru 19:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru D'oh My Jin is a level 0 Fighter, just like everyone else on NAGC...He's not out yet, so he's level 0 for everybody :B And, he's my favorite Character Because he looks cool, an I want him to come out soon. XD UchihaYoru 21:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Admin? Hi! When I just came to this wiki, I noticed something was wrong, LOTS of missing pages, and no MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Who's the admin around here? He needs to change the skin. Adminship Am not! Plus, I am now gonna have to do more of my edits at home, due to the fact I have to work on an animation project due next week. And I'm still working on the props of my animation. But why would you think I'd be a candidate? I'm. . . just a contributer! DeathByDarkness 23:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Neber Mind Eh, never mind, I can get on. : p DeathByDarkness 21:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Attendance I'll ask Lotice, I'm working on Battle mage right now DeathByDarkness 23:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome, kinda Lotice said she'd get your log-in stuff, but that's it. I hope you do get on later, because I don't think I can get your attendance. And I haven't yet, but I want you, me, and Lotice (maybe Silver) to go together, after I get my Battle Mage, as Lotice wants. DeathByDarkness 23:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow? As in get your attendance for you tomorrow? I might, if I get Battle Mage. :\;;;DeathByDarkness 02:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) DbD Define Lately. Her last edit was this morning (or last night in your time zone) and in fact she is on GC as I type. I don't understand why you asked me where she was... GW-Gecko 16:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC)